Remembering Sunday
by IamSpaceman
Summary: This is a song fic based off the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low.


**A/N Ok, so this is my stab at a song fic. It's based off of Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. I don't own the song or the characters, unless you count miss random Shadowhunter lady. It sort of follows the song at first, but then kind of veers off path near the end. And wow look! It's the first time I've written something with the 'angst' genre! Enjoy!~**

Magnus stumbled out of bed, clutching his pounding head. He had been dreaming about him again. He slipped on his shoes, not caring whether he matched or not. He grabbed the bottle he'd been drinking from the night before and put it to his lips before cursing and throwing the empty bottle on the floor. It shattered. He had finally run out of booze after days of non-stop drinking. He walked out of the flat onto the street. The wind cut into his bare arms as he walked, leaning into the wind. He hadn't bothered to change out of his pajamas. Everyone already knew the high warlock was depressed and he had his glamour, so what was the point? He thought back to the last time he had seen him.

"_Morning, sunshine." Magnus said, grinning. Alec blushed and rolled out of Magnus' bed. Magnus laughed and followed suit. They both walked into the kitchen and sat at the table._

"_So what do you want for breakfast?" Magnus asked. _

"_Eggs?" Alec said. Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers. Two plates appeared in front of them. Each had two eggs, a pile of hash browns, and bacon. Alec smiled faintly and picked up his fork. _

_Magnus' tired mind registered that Alec was acting funny. He was hardly talking he wasn't shoveling in his breakfast like he usually did. He watched Alec as they ate. Was he sick? Usually he ate like a pig (not that Magnus minded, he thought it was cute), but not this morning._

_After Alec finished his food, he just sat and stared at his plate. Magnus decided he had to say something._

"_Alec, honey, are you feeling alright?"_

_Alec looked up and Magnus noticed in surprise that his eyes were shining and wet like he was on the verge of tears. "Magnus, I don't think I can do this." He said. His voice was strangled and forced. _

_Magnus' heart nearly stopped. "W-what?" was all he could stutter out. _

"_Your 800 years old and I'm eighteen." Alec said, looking back down at his plate. "I'm going to grow older. 30, 40, 50, I'm going to look those ages when I hit them. I'm going to become brittle boned and weak. I'm going to get white hair and wrinkles. What then? You'll still look nineteen while I look 80. I can't stay eighteen and you can't get older." Alec looked up then and Magnus saw tears running down his face. "I don't want this, but I have no choice. I won't be coming back over tomorrow, Magnus, I'm sorry." He stood up and walked over to where Magnus still sat, frozen. He pecked him on the cheek before walking back into Magnus' bedroom to change. When he came out he had a bag in his hand with all of the things he had been keeping there. He walked over to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. He paused for a moment and looked back at Magnus, who was still sitting in the same frozen position at the table. He managed to turn his head in hope that Alec had changed his mind. But Alec just blew him a kiss and, with regretful eyes, opened the door and walked out. The sound of the door shutting was the sound of finality._

Magnus fell to his knees in the middle of the street. Mundies swerved around him, unaware of his presence. Other downworlders looked down at him, some in sympathy, some with scorn, but none stopped to help the poor warlock. Tears streamed down Magnus' cheeks. Without the alcohol to dull his feelings the hurt hit him like a nuclear bomb.

Finally he stood up again and his feet started to move. He didn't know where he was going. When he reached his unknown destination, his heart wrenched. Well, he didn't have anything to lose anymore, so he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard a voice screeching 'coming!' before a familiar dark haired teen answered the door.

"Magnus!" Isabelle said. "Holy shit, what happened to you?"

Magnus laughed dryly without humor. "Is Alec here?" he asked without answering her question.

"No, he went to Idris with Mom and Dad." She said. "Did you guys have a fight or something? Before he left yesterday he'd stayed in his room and didn't come out at all and he only let me in to bring him dinner. When I asked him what was wrong he just said that he'd done something stupid and that you'd never forgive him. He said he loved you and now you'll never love him back. Magnus, what did he do?" She looked worried.

Magnus stood there in shock for a moment before making up his mind. "I have to go, Isabelle, I'll tell you everything later, I promise!" he said as he turned on his heel and started run back to his flat. He would have used a portal to get there quicker, but he had to save his magic for his plan.

When he got to his flat he dressed quickly and plainly, not bothering with flashiness, and started to work on a portal.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Lightwoods are staying?"

"Sorry, Magnus, I don't."

"Excuse me, you don't happen to know where the Lightwoods are staying do you?"

"No, I don't, sorry."

"Excuse me, do you know where the Lightwoods are staying?"

"Yes, actually." Magnus' heart jumped and a delighted smile lit up his face as he looked down at the female Shadowhunter. "To get there you go down that street, turn at your first right, then take your second left, and their staying at the 5th house on the left."

"Thank you, thank you so much." He said. "You have no idea how much this means to me. If you ever need something, just ask Magnus Bane!" he said as he started running off, taking her directions. _Down this street. Take my first right. Second left. Fifth house on the left._

Magnus slid to a stop in front of the large house and stared at it nervously. He finally worked up his courage and strode up the steps and knocked firmly on the door.

"I'll get it!" he heard from inside. The door opened and there he was. "Magnus?" he said in disbelief.

"Alec. Can we talk?"

Alec nodded. "I'll be back later." He called over his shoulder before following Magnus out the door. They walked until they reached a deserted hill on the outskirts of Alicante. Finally they stopped and Magnus turned to look at Alec. Alec looked back at him. His eyes still held the regret Magnus saw when he left.

"Magnus…" he said.

"I talked to your sister." Magnus said, cutting him off. "She told me what you said."

A blush crept slowly up Alec's face. "I…" His head dropped and he studied his shoes. "I miss you, Magnus. I hope you can forgive me."

Magnus smiled for the first time in what felt like years. "I miss you too." Alec slowly looked up. "And I forgive you."

Relief flooded Alec's features and he threw his arms around Magnus. "I love you, you insane warlock." He mumbled as he buried his face in his chest.

"I love you too, you stupid Nephilim."

A/N Ok, yeah I know kind of a sucky ending. So tell me what you think! Review!


End file.
